Sweater Weather
by Ephemeral Cry Wolf
Summary: Ms. Hedervary has an assignment for the class and Ivan has the perfect idea for the project. Alfred dies at Ivan's obliviousness, and the class learns just what kind of relationship the two have... or do they? Rated T for slight language. RusAme. Highschool AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Alright class, your next assignment is to make a commercial. It doesn't matter what it's about, it just has to be one minute at least," Ms. Hedervary announced to the class. "You have one week."

No one minded this. Ms. Hedervary usually came up with fun projects; she didn't put restrictions on them which is how Alfred thought a proper English class should be.

They could go all out when reading their assigned characters in scripts or books; the derogatory and lewd characters were always the most sought after because who didn't want to be that person that could freely curse in class or act seductively and say innuendos. Personally, Alfred stayed away from those roles; Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were another story. Ms. Hedervary went wild for these kinds of things. Sometimes she would go as far as to reserve the gym so the class could act out scenes.

When they had discussions, they got really deep in the controversies; sometimes it would get so heated that some of his peers would leave the class crying. But it was the sharing of those deeply personal ideas that made them close as a class.

This was the only English class that Alfred actually liked; he actually remembered the stories because of how interactive everything was. The projects were just a bonus.

When Ms. Hedervary was done speaking, Alfred could see Arthur trying to get his attention, but Francis came up behind the Brit and slyly wrapped an arm around his neck, saying, "Bonjour partner." Arthur, always on the offensive, backhanded the Frenchman.

Alfred shook his head with a small smile on his face. Alfred didn't want to work with Arthur or Francis; every time he did, no work ever got done. Francis would interrupt him and Arthur, or Arthur would interrupt him and Francis. It never failed.

Alfred felt a light tap on his shoulder and he knew immediately who it was. Swiveling around in his chair, Alfred was met with violet eyes shadowed by ashen hair.

"Do you want to work with me," Ivan asked.

"You don't have to ask," Alfred replied. Ivan was his go-to partner. No one ever picked Ivan because he was 'scary', but Alfred knew he wasn't; the big guy was just misunderstood because of his height and... okay, Ivan did have his creepy moments. But Alfred would give the Russian a smackdown if he tried anything weird on him.

"Good, I have the perfect idea," Ivan said happily, waving his hands in excitement.

"Is it McDonald's," Alfred questioned.

"Of course, you want to do a food commercial," Ivan rolled his eyes, "No, sweaters."

Alfred blinked in confusion, "Sweaters? Ivan that's so boring."

"No, it's perfect. It's cold outside, so we should promote sweaters."

Gilbert, who was walking by with Antonio and Francis, snorted, "That's so lame, loser." The albino left the classroom with his two friends following.

A darkness overtook Ivan. Alfred was sure he saw the Russian's eyes change colors.

 _Oh shit..._ Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. He would have to agree now so Ivan wouldn't go punching the German's lights out. "Look dude, I'll agree... if you buy me McDonald's."

The Russian seemed to calm down almost immediately. A grimace was replaced with a sickly sweet smile as Ivan stared him down with those violet eyes and said, "You'd do anything as long as I stuff your mouth, da?"

Alfred choked on his spit.

* * *

The two of them decided that Saturday would be the best to start recording, that would leave them the rest of the week to edit everything. Ivan had come over to Alfred's house because the American already had the equipment they would need.

Tan cheeks turned rosy as blue eyes read over the skit that Ivan had written out. "Ivan," Alfred whined from the seat at his desk. The Russian glanced over curiously from Alfred's bed. "They're going to think we're a couple!"

"So?" The Russian tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. Violet eyes conveyed nothing but innocence, but Alfred knew, after reading the skit, that there was nothing innocent about him. Alfred couldn't not do it, Ivan had held up his end of the bargain and bought him five hamburgers with a large fry and coke.

"If you convince them of that, then you're a good actor," Ivan said, "Let's just show them what we can do."

"Fine, but you're going to buy me a McFlurry for putting me through this," Alfred pouted as he crossed his arms.

The American pulled out his recording equipment and they spent half the day recording themselves singing. Ivan's soft voice went along well with the bass of Alfred's voice. Their harmonics were on point, at least, that's what Alfred's brother, Matthew, had told them.

The rest of their day was spent at the beach, with Matthew recording them for their mini music video.

When Friday came around, Alfred sat nervously in his seat, glancing at all his peers. He wondered what they would think of the video, he and Ivan had worked really hard on it but... his cheeks turned red just thinking about it.

Alfred tried to distract himself by looking at the video that was currently playing. Ludwig was sitting in Feliciano's kitchen at a table full of different pasta's. The background had been changed to make the kitchen look like a restaurant because they were promoting 'Feli's Italian Cuisine'. Ludwig was lucky he got to eat all that beautiful food.

Yao and Kiku had made a movie trailer for a fake Kung Fu movie titled 'Yao's Salvation'. It was about Yao growing up in an abusive home, and Kiku, his friend, shows him that Kung Fu can be his escape. Alfred thought that was pretty cool; maybe he could convince them to actually make the movie.

Gilbert and Antonio made a condom ad... Alfred would not elaborate any further.

Arthur and Francis made a surprisingly nice commercial for an animal shelter. Francis was holding a kitten that wouldn't leave him alone, and Arthur had been dog piled by a group of different sized dogs. Alfred snorted, Francis would have to send him that.

"Alright, Alfred, Ivan, it's your turn," Ms. Hedervary told them. Alfred took in a deep shuttering breath and made his walk of shame to the teacher as he handed her the flash drive with the video on it. He returned to his seat quickly.

"Don't worry, it's good," Ivan said from beside him.

Oh, Alfred knew it was good, that's not what he was worried about. Once Ms. Hedervary pressed play, Alfred couldn't take his eyes from the screen; even if he was embarrassed about it, he could admit that it was a masterpiece.

The opening scene was of Alfred walking along side the ocean, his arms were wrapped around his torso and he wore a simple white shirt with denim shorts. The sky was gray and stormy looking, and the cold wind tussled his hair. The camera closes in on his face as he sighs, the only sound other than the crashing of the ocean waves. Then it cuts to Ivan.

The Russian is laying in the sand, his pale features would have blended in if the sediment hadn't been slightly darker. One arm is over his head and the other is sprawled out in the sand. He's wearing a gray sweater under his light pink scarf, which brings out his violet eyes. Ivan starts to sing, "All I am is a man. I want the world in my hands. I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand~"

Ivan sits up and the wind plays with his ashen hair and makes his scarf dance in its invisible currents. In the background is Alfred taking notice that Ivan is there on the beach with him; the ocean was made brighter to put an emphasis on his blue eyes. The two of them stare into each others eyes as Ivan continues to sing, "Use the sleeves of my sweater~ Let's have an adventure. Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered~"

Alfred is now sitting between Ivan's legs; they're chest to back with Ivan's chin on Alfred's shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. They both sang, "Touch my neck and I'll touch yours~" and their voices harmonized together.

"You in those little high waisted shorts, oh~" Ivan smiles into the camera.

The two of them are now sitting back to back with Alfred laying his head on Ivan's shoulder. The sky is time lapsing, so the cloudy sky clears into a starry night sky as Alfred sings, "You know what I think about, and what I think about~"

They both sing, "One love, two mouths, one love, one house, no shirt, no blouse, just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no~"

The sky is back to its cloudiness and they're playing in the sand. The camera zooms in on their faces to capture their laughter and the time is slowed so the flying sand can be seen. They sing and their voices harmonize perfectly. "'Cause it's too cold~ whoa~ For you here~ and now, so let me hold~ whoa~"

"Both your hands in the holes of my sweater," Ivan finishes. The scene ends with them holding hands and walking toward the ocean. The camera goes blank as the last sound is the thundering ocean waves.

The next scene is of Alfred holding a navy blue sweater(that he will probably never wear) and flashing them with his pearly whites. "Go get a sweater!"

Ms. Hedervary's face was completely red and she was holding her nose. "It's so cute," Yao is the first to say anything, "Has anyone told you that your voices sound good together?" Kiku didn't say anything, but he was holding up an index card that read 'I Ship It!'

"I can't believe this was for sweaters," Gilbert grumbled.

"Hm. I bet you enjoyed it," Francis winked at him, "It sounded like you both were moaning."

"We were singing," Alfred squeaked.

"Oh please," Antonio agreed with Francis, "I bet you had hot, rough sex after this."

"Hey! Hey! My bloody ears are not a toilet for your shite," Arthur glared at Antonio and Francis.

Ivan chuckled and Alfred could've had a heart attack, for Ivan announced to the whole class, "No, I just stuffed his mouth." The Russian smiled obliviously, and the class erupted into chaos. Alfred collapsed on the floor as if his soul had left him. There was no point in telling them it was just food, their imaginations had already gone wild.

* * *

 **A/N: I would die in this situation too Alfred, LOL. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **The song is Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. I recommend the cover by Alyson Stoner and Max; that's the version I was listening to when I wrote this.**


End file.
